Undercover Marriage
by You-Shattered-My-Soul-Forever
Summary: Kensi and G have to go undercover as newlyweds to help draw out a serial killer who targets Marines and their wives... This may be an over used plot, but I don't think it's been done for this pairing so.... Enjoy! Spoilers for season one!
1. You're getting married!

**Don't Own Anything.**

Kensi silently kept working as G wandered up to her desk, "Hetty wants us upstairs. We have to get ready for an undercover job."

"Any idea what we have to do?"

"Not one, but somehow I think you'd rather go undercover than do paperwork."

She smiled, "How do you know me so well?"

He grinned, "I've been around you too long."

"Of course." She stood up and headed for the stairs, "I'm terrible to be around."

"Always have been." He followed her and they walked into the room.

Sam started whistling the tune of "Here Comes The Bride" while Eric, Dom and Nate clapped for them.

Hetty gave the four guys a disapproving look, "That's enough."

Kensi raised her eyebrows, "Are they okay?"

"Don't worry, they just got caught up in the latest assignment you and Mr. Callen get to do Ms. Blye."

G exchanged a confused look with her, then turned to Hetty, "What assignment?"

"You two are aware of the case with the murdered Marines and their wives?"

"Yeah, it's a serial killer isn't it?"

"That's right Ms. Blye."

"What does that have to do with me and Kensi Hetty?"

"Director Vance wants two agents to go undercover as a married couple. You and Ms. Blye were chosen."

"What?" Kensi stared at her, "I have to be married to him?"

G glared at her, "I'm not exactly thrilled to be married to you too."

Sam smirked, "They're like an old married couple. So Kensi, how long have _you two_ been married."

That comment earned him a dirty look, "Let that go Sam." She smiled at G, "At least we got the fighting part down."

"Yeah, because we really need to work on that."

She stuck out her tongue at him, "Oh, lighten up G. When do we start Hetty?"

"You and Mr. Callen come with me, and I'll get your wardrobe and information."

G came up behind Kensi and lightly pushed her out the door, "Come on honey. Let's get dressed."

"Call me honey one more time..."

Nate shook his head, "Those two... As a professional psychologist, I can guarantee this is going to be interesting."

***

G wandered around the wall and found Kensi, the minute she saw him she jumped behind something, "G! Go away, I'm not dressed."

He smiled, "You don't have to be modest, I'm going to be seeing a lot more of you by the time this case is over."

She peeked around the wall, "No, you are not!"

Hetty interrupted them, "Stop squabbling you two. Now you are going undercover as John Kline and his wife Mandy. You are on vacation at the new hotel downtown that's for newlyweds."

"We get a free vacation? That works for me."

G nodded, "I can never turn down a free vacation."

"When was the last time you went on a vacation?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm looking forward to this one, even if I have to spend it with you."

A pair of pants landed on his head, "That's not funny G!"

Hetty stepped between them, "That is enough! You two need to learn to work together without fighting."

"I think marriage brings out our true self, right Kensi?"

"I really hope for your sake that's not true G, because if it is..." Kensi stepped out from behind her cover fully dressed, and gave him a smile, "I would hate to see what happens. Now, where are we going Hetty?"

"L'Hôtel De L'Amour. The Hotel Of Love, it's a place for newlyweds. It's a five-star hotel, so your wardrobe must be suitable." She gave G's outfit a look of disdain, "I'm afraid you'll have to sacrifice your... clothes for the cause."

Kensi grinned, "Do I look suitable?

Hetty nodded, "Of course dearie, but..."

"Do anything to the clothes and you'll end me. I know Hetty, you've told me before."

G watched the almost maternal interaction between them, "Okay, so what am I wearing for this assignment Hetty?"

"You, Mr. Callen need a whole wardrobe change for this..."

Kensi leaned against the wall and her eyes met his, the wink he gave her caused her to smile, despite all their banter, this was going to be fun...


	2. Settling into the life

**Don't Own Anything.**

**Sorry for the delay, my computer got a virus!**** And I just watched the promo for Missing... So scary, but I won't say anything for the people who haven't seen it.  
**

Hetty waited until they were fully briefed before she handed them their suitcases, "You two have all the appropriate clothing for newlyweds on a honeymoon, but I've left nightwear up to you. The room you will be staying in has a bed and a couch, so you don't need to worry about sleeping arrangements."

"I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with Kensi..."

That earned him a glare, "Well I mind, so it's not happening. Besides, couches don't bother me, we can take turns." A bright smile replaced the glare on Kensi's face and she aimed it at G, "Unless you don't like couches?"

"I'll be fine." He smirked, "Thanks for your concern though."

"There's one of those luxury cars outside." Hetty picked up a set of keys, "Who wants to drive?"

When she tossed them towards the two, Kensi caught them before G, "I'll be in the car."

"Kay." He watched her leave for a second, then turned to Hetty, "Why are we getting involved in a serial killer case? I know we're trained to be undercover, but two normal agents could do this. What's so special about this case?"

She regarded him seriously, "All the men were rich, held important positions, worked on top secret projects and missions. But that's not why they were killed. The wives all attended the best schools, and came from families that had ties to diplomats and the government. However, they were not born in the USA. The four women came from various South American countries. Through their connections, the women ended up working in the American embassy in their home country, where they met their husbands."

"So there are ties to American embassies?"

"Yes." Hetty nodded, "And they need the best. Since Kensi and you fit the profile for the couples, you're elected."

G frowned, "Why weren't we told earlier?"

"This case is connected to quite a few people high up on the political chain, and not everyone is American. This is considered sensitive information, if it got out, a lot of bodies could be unburied. You know the rest."

"Yeah... Should I tell Kensi?"

"Yes, but on the way to the hotel, the minute you two step out of the car, you're newlyweds on a honeymoon." She smiled, "Have fun Mr. Callen."

***

"So this is a high-profile case where we have to keep a low profile?"

"The fewer people that know the truth, the less chance of it leaking. However, we need to get noticed by this guy."

Kensi pulled up to the valet part of the hotel, "Fine, ready to do this?"

G smiled at her, "Of course."

The valets opened their doors, and when she got around the car, his hand slipped around her waist comfortably.

She placed her arm around him too, and they continued inside.

Checking in took only five minutes, and soon they were in their room.

It was decked out in the traditional valentine colors, with soft lighting.

The balcony looked over the pool while the rest of the windows faced a huge beach.

A kitchen, small sitting area and a bathroom were in various rooms down the hallway and the bedroom was the main part of the suite.

"It's not heart shaped."

That comment made Kensi turn away from her study of the room and glance at G, "Excuse me?"

"The bed is normally heart shaped." He blushed a little at her raised eyebrow and smirk, "At least it's always that way in the movies."

She let out a laugh, "Yeah, if it's a corny romance or some other lame movie I wouldn't have thought you'd watch... And I got teased for watching infomercials for cleaning products."

He gave her a look, "That's really funny. I just can't sleep."

"I know." Her expression turned serious, "I can't either. Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's alright. Sorry for teasing you before."

"Thanks... So how about a swim, then drinks at the bar?"

A smile came with the response to her, "Sounds perfect."

***

Cool, turquoise water came from the fountain as they walked past it hand and hand.

Her swimsuit was a simple white bikini and he wore black swim trunks.

They both had the bodies for showing off and that caused people to look at them as they entered the pool.

He drew her to a corner that was partially hidden by a wall, she sat beside him and leaned her head back with her eyes closed, "Oh, this is so nice."

"Definitely."

There was silence and Kensi only opened her eyes when she felt the water swirl beneath her, "What are you doing G- John?"

G settled her into his lap, "Just keeping it realistic Mandy."

"No one can see us." Her voice was a quiet in his ear.

"Someone might. It's better to be prepared."

"Of course, but you are definitely getting the couch tonight." However, despite her protests, she relaxed and rested against him.

"You'll change your mind." His arms wrapped around her, "They always do."

Kensi's head turned sharply towards him, "What?"

There was a twinkle in his eyes as he grinned, "Just kidding. Are you jealous?"

"No." She returned to facing away, "I don't care."

G's laugh vibrated through his chest, and she could feel it against her back, "Okay, you keep saying that."

"I'm going for drinks," She stood up, "Coming?"

He grabbed her hand and got up himself, "Yes. I'm not going to leave my wife unattended."

The sarcastic mutter was heard, "Oh joy..."

***

Kensi's bikini had been replaced by a soft gold dress with long sleeves and a skirt that ended mid-thigh, and G had changed into a semi-formal suit.

His breath caught when he first saw her, the dress fitted her perfectly and the attraction was there.

She recognized the flash of desire in his eyes, and knew she mirrored it.

The suit made him seem bigger, more impressive and it looked like it was made for him.

He cleared his throat, "I'll meet you downstairs, I need to check something."

Nodding, she smiled, "Okay. See you in five."

***

The bar stool was surprisingly comfortable and Kensi sank into it a bit while she waited for her red wine.

It was ten minutes before G came up behind her and pulled her back into him, "Sorry I'm late honey."

"It's okay." She tilted her head, and he leaned down for a kiss.

Their lips met in a soft whisper, and it made the bartender sigh, "You two are so lucky."

"Thanks." Kensi covered G's hand with her own, "You have trouble with love?"

"Yeah." The bartender, who's name tag read Jackie, nodded, "I get the losers. How long have you been married?"

G answered the question, "A month. This is our belated honeymoon. This is Mandy's first time in the USA, so I decided to treat her."

Jackie winked at Kensi, "Good catch. He's a keeper."

"I know." Her eyes met G's, "He's amazing."

He saw that she was being truthful, and he placed a kiss on her cheek, "You're pretty amazing yourself."

Keeping their fingers intertwined, he slid onto a stool beside her, "Now I'll have what Mandy is having please Jackie."

Kensi stared at their hands, even though it was supposed to be business, her feelings sure weren't in that category...


	3. Last Night

**Don't Own Anything.**

"Let's go to a club."

Kensi looked at G, "Why would you suggest we go to a club John?"

"You need to experience American culture Mandy." He glanced at the waiter, "Thank you." When their food was cleared, he continued, "Music, dance, it's a very big part of any culture honey."

She smiled, "If you insist darling, I think I will enjoy this club."

He nodded, "You will."

***

The music was obnoxious, painfully loud, and Kensi loved it.

She preferred softer music, but this song, with the beat and words slurring together was perfect for tonight.

In order to talk, they had to shout, so they chose to dance instead.

It was twelve before they finally got back to their room.

G headed to the bathroom first, and she slipped into a nightgown.

They switched when he got out, and somehow both ended up at the bed.

"I thought you didn't mind couches Kenz."

That got him a glare, "And I thought you would be a gentleman and take the couch."

His eyebrows raised, "A gentleman? You must have me confused with someone else."

"I guess I forgot you weren't the man you pretended to be. So who's going to take the bed?"

"You. I'm not being a gentleman, just realistic. I've slept in worse conditions, and I'm sure you are used to having a bed."

"I'll be fine G. I can take the bed. Besides, I'm smaller and will be more comfortable than you could be."

She watched as he gave her a nod, then smiled, "Good. Either way we're sharing a room. I really hope you don't snore."

He grinned, "What if I do?"

Her smile slowly turned from soft to deadly, "You don't want to know."

No, he didn't, but he was surprised when she gave him a hug, "Thanks."

"What for?"

"Being a friend."

His arms wrapped around her, "Your welcome.

As soon as he returned her hug, Kensi knew it was a mistake.

Their hugs had never felt like this before, there had never been any attraction, but now...

She quickly pulled away, "I think I'll head to bed."

"Kensi..." His grip on her arm tightened, "Wait."

He turned her, and she looked into his eyes, "What would you..."

Her words were cut off by his mouth, and she nearly melted.

The kiss was explosive, soft, and only lasted a minute.

Jerking out of her grasp, he headed out the door, "I'm going for a shower."

"But you..." She heard a door slam, "Just had one..."

Kensi let out a huge sigh, it was going to be a long night.

***

G angrily shut the door, this shouldn't have happened.

She was his co-worker, a friend, someone he trusted.

Family, someone he loved. That platonic love couldn't turn to lust, he valued Kensi too much to wreck it with something as stupid as that.

But the kiss could end their relationship because nothing could happen.

He would never let it, happy endings were not meant for him.

***

An hour passed before he came back.

She quickly jumped up from the couch, "G..."

"Take the bed Kensi." His tone had a bitter bite to it.

"G, about..."

"The bed Kensi, it's for you tonight. Go to bed, we'll talk in the morning.

"Night then G."

"Good night Kensi."

Yep, it would be a very long night...

***

There were people playing drums in her head.

Slowly, Kensi opened her eyes and it all came back to her.

With the alcohol, confusion and emotions whirling inside of her, she hadn't slept.

Lack of sleep wasn't good, and always caused horrible headaches.

"Good morning Kensi."

The cheeriness in G's voice made her cringe and groan, "No. It's too early for morning."

"It's actually the afternoon, but if you want to say it's morning, I'll oblige."

She looked at the window, but was nearly blinded by the sun, "Ow!"

Covering her eyes, she glanced at the clock, sure enough it read one thirty-seven.

With cautious movements, she got out of bed and saw G, he looked too good for someone who had been pissed last night, "How can you be so... together?"

He laughed, "It's called limiting your alcohol intake."

A pillow was tossed in his direction, "Shut up, we both know it doesn't take much alcohol to give me a headache when I wake up.

"If you say so Grumpy."

She gave him a glare, "I'm going for a shower. If there isn't any Advil when I get back, this is your last day on earth G, I swear!"

A grin spread across his face, "Well, since you asked so nicely, I'll be happy to get you some Advil."

"Oh, your funny." Kensi stopped at the door, "G, about last night..."

"Forget it Kenz, just forget it."

"Sure. See you in a bit."

"Kay."

He watched her leave, despite what she thought, he was awake most of the night.

However, unlike her, he had a better tolerance for alcohol and could run on less sleep.

But they shared one trait, no matter how much they wanted to, that kiss would not be forgotten...


	4. Kisses and the first hint of trouble

**Don't Own Anything.**

**Okay, you can hate me for the delay!! I am so sorry about it, but with my grandma being the hospital, and my teacher deciding it was crunch time for assignments... I've been too busy to go on the computer for more than a few minutes last month. However, my work is almost done, and my grandma's coming home soon, so updates should be quicker, not super fast, but better than before. Promise!!**

He had disappeared by the time she returned, so she ventured out onto the balcony.

That's where he found her ten minutes later, eyes closed, facing the sun with a slight smile on her face.

"You really like this don't you?"

Kensi nodded, "I used to this as a child, just sit and enjoy the bright day. Sun always makes me think of happiness."

G watched her for a moment, she seemed almost carefree.

It was a vast contrast to the tough woman she was at work, the joy fit her alias better that the agent she really was.

"This is true beauty G, don't you think?"

"Personally, I think the person I'm staring at right now is beautiful."

Slowly, she turned to face him, "There's no one who can here us, so you don't have to be John."

Their eyes locked, and while it may seem like they were playing their roles, neither were.

It wasn't clear who moved first, but somehow their lips met.

The kiss was sweet and simple this time. There would be no angry desire after, only soft care.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms went around her waist.

When they pulled away, Kensi spoke first, "Please don't leave this time"

The words were barely a whisper, and her voice was uncertain.

"I won't." G placed his forehead against hers, "Both of us are leaving this time."

She frowned, "What are you talking about?"

He gently pushed her towards the door, "You. Me. Work."

"Why are we working if we're supposed to be newlyweds?"

"That's our job Kenz. And I'm sorry about last night."

"I'm not." Her eyes twinkled, "You're a good kisser G Callen, but horrible afterward."

"Are you insulting me Kensi Blye?"

"Half and half. The first part was a complement." She smiled, "So we're going to be working, I want to go to the beach."

"The beach?"

"Yep." Kensi patted his cheek, "See you in a few."

G watched as she walked away and he sighed, things had changed and he wasn't sure if he liked it...

Wasn't sure at all.

***

She beat her record for getting ready by five minutes so he was the one who was late this time.

"You're early for once." His face had a lazy grin as he said the words.

"And you're late." She countered, "I thought you were good at being fast?"

"Obviously not this morning. You sure you want to go to the beach Kenz?"

"Yes. I want to swim."

"There's a pool here."

"I like the ocean just fine thanks. Besides, how believable would we be if you didn't take me out John?"

"I'm sure people would understand if newlyweds didn't leave their room Mandy."

"We don't have to worry about testing that. Can we please go?"

He rolled his eyes, "Let's go."

Kensi smiled triumphantly, and grabbed his hand to lead him out.

They passed Jackie on their way to the front doors.

"Mandy, John." The bartender smiled at them, "Where are you off to?"

"The beach. John promised me a day there." Kensi glanced adoringly up at G, "Didn't you darling?"

"I did." He placed a kiss on her forehead, "Can't deny her anything. What are you doing here, I thought you worked nights."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Broken heart. The girl who normally works this shift was dumped last night. She called me and begged for me to cover for her. So here I am, she gets a sick day and I get to put up with the moody day drinkers."

"That's tough. Men can be awful sometimes can't they?"

"Yes they can." Jackie checked her watch, "I have to go or I'll be late for work. Have fun!"

"Bye." Kensi waved back, then faced G, "She's a sweet woman."

He nodded, "Yeah, she is. Ready to go?"

"Of course."

The two of them continued on their way, unaware of the eyes following and the danger lurking behind the shadows....


	5. Drama hides the killer

**Don't Own Anything.**

**I'm sorry about the very long wait, really sorry. My life has been a hectic mess. My grandma's memory is getting worse, so I've been spending a lot of time with her and school work was piling up so I needed to do that. I've also been on a few trips, plus I've been babysitting and dog walking. Needless to say I've been busy, very busy.  
**

The killer carefully planted a bug within the mattress, and quickly sewed it up. The stitches were immaculate, precise and the white thread was almost invisible against the the pale white cover.

It took the killer less than a minute to swipe the pass key, the maid had been only too willing to give it up after last night.

If feelings had any part in this, there would almost be remorse for going after such a loving couple, but it made no difference, they all had to die.

Kensi watched G come out from the water, he wasn't as built as Sam, but he had enough muscle to make him look incredible in swimming trunks.

He gave her a grin, "Looking good honey!"

She smiled, then rolled over to tan her back.

Wet arms wrapped around her and she jerked off the towel, "John!"

"What?"

"Did you have to get me all wet?"

"Come on Mandy, a husband isn't allowed to touch his wife? Please get down here, it isn't very convincing when the wife looks like she wants to murder her husband."

"It'd be true." Kensi grumbled as she reluctantly laid back down on the towel, "Now it's soaked. Thank you."

"That's what happens when you go out to the beach Mandy, you are supposed to get wet."

"Not always."

"If you're just going to complain, can we go somewhere else?"

"Sure. How about ice cream?"

"Really?" G raised an eyebrow, "You want ice cream?"

"Yep." Kensi grinned, "With sprinkles and everything."

He shook his head, "You're definitely something else Mandy."

"And you love me anyway." She grabbed her stuff and walked away.

G stood there for a moment, if only she knew how close to the truth that statement was.

Zeta slipped behind the bar and ran into Jackie, "Hey Jack."

"Hey Z." The bartender frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed something to do. Want some help?"

"Sure. The moody drinkers have turned into the loud, obnoxious drunks for some reason and they've been piling in here today."

"It's the college kids occupying the fourth floor, they're always drunk, loud and obnoxious. I thought you knew that Ms. Jackie."

"I guess I forgot that Ms. Z. I thought this was a newlywed hotel anyway."

She laughed, "You tend to forget a lot Jack. The owners' son is in the fraternity that's upstairs, so it's an exception. Hey, wasn't this supposed to be S's shift?"

"Another break-up, you know how it is."

"Hmm." Z shook her head, "That's weird."

"What?"

"I could've sworn I saw her on my way in."

"Probably someone else. S's the type to sit with sad romantic movies and stuff her face with chocolate and ice cream."

"Yeah. Whatever, we get more tips this way."

"True."

G and Kensi walked in when the two bartenders were just finishing.

Jackie greeted them with a smile, "Hey. Z, this is Mandy and John. Guys, this is Zeta."

"Z." She shook their hands, "Nice to meet you."

Kensi smiled, "Likewise."

"She'll be your bartender tonight, I'm going home for a long bubble bath and relaxing book. Bye."

"Bye Jack."

"Bye Jackie." G looked at Z, "Could we get a bottle of wine sent to our room?"

"Sure thing. What kind?"

They were discussing years when Kensi noticed the young girl standing by the door. Her heart immediately went out to the poor thing, the girl's eyes were red, and tears were still slipping out. She looked sad, like she had suffered a huge tragedy.

"Hey Z? Who's that?"

The woman turned, "S! Hey, how are you doing?"

"He broke my heart Z." The young girl ran into her open arms. "I know sweetie, I know." Z looked at Kensi and G, "Her on-and-off boyfriend was with Kayla, the maid on the fifth floor. Sarah here caught them. Poor K didn't know Jake was dating Sarah and now the two girls can't even speak. They were good friends."

Sarah pulled away and blushed, "I'm sorry. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Kensi looked at her, "Are you okay?"

"I will be. I'm working with you tonight Z."

"Okay, go get ready." Z waited until Sarah was out of earshot before shaking her head, "Jake was miserable to her, but Sarah loves him so she put up with him. Unfortunately, he still works here... Well, speaking of bastards. There he is."

G stood up, "We'll let you deal with him. Send the wine up in a bit, the last year we talked about."

"Sure thing. Bye."

They waved and walked past Jake. He gave them a weird look and continued to stare until they passed.

Kensi suppressed a shiver, "That guy creeps me out."

G glanced back, "He messes with young girls, of course he's a creep. Now, how about getting out of these clothes and taking a shower?"

She gave him a look, "Separately."

"Of course."

The two stepped onto the elevator, forgetting all about the drama of the staff.

Little did they know they just saw the killer.

The killer slipped into the closet and put on the headphones connected to his listening device.

Voices kept drifting in and out of range, then there was a drop on the bed and the sound became clear.

He smiled, the trap was in place and working.

Kensi heard a low buzz and listened carefully. Holding her hand up she silenced G.

Getting off the bed and racing for her bag, G followed her, "What's up Kenz?"

"I think I found a bug in the mattress and not of the living variety. I'm getting that bug finding thingy Hetty gave us."

Sure enough it detected something, and slitting the cover easily, he pulled out a tiny bug. Flipping the off switch G shook his head, "Pretty basic, but it proves the killer is interested."

"Good." She grimaced, "I don't like the thought of anyone listening in on me."

"Well, they aren't anymore."

The killer let out a yell of rage, they had found the bug. Something none of the other couples had done.

He didn't know who these people were, but they weren't newlyweds. His technology was flawless, never failed before.

A frown made his features unpleasant and a gross smile soon covered his face. This would make their death more painful, he had enough tools to accomplish that.

No one got the best of Jake Smith, no one.


End file.
